User talk:Impurities
put messages below Hi! I'm here~ Fight Like All of LionClan 21:41, July 18, 2019 (UTC) 16:48, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Can I join the Pack of Dark Skies? It looks cool! Okay! Fight Like All of LionClan 21:41, July 18, 2019 (UTC) How do I make my character? And when I do I just do the decription on the talk page? Fight Like All of LionClan 21:41, July 18, 2019 (UTC) I finished Amand's character page. Does it look good? And btw, I have an image for him. How do I add it? Like the file and everything? Fight Like All of LionClan 21:41, July 18, 2019 (UTC) It doesn't work. Could you look at the coding and tell me if I'm doing something wrong --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:25, July 18, 2019 (UTC) It's working, but the picture is kinda to big. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:32, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Kay. On it --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:34, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Nvm. It's working now. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:34, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Okay! I just have one more question. On the "Life" thing for pictures it just says 300px in red. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:40, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks alot! This wiki's really cool! --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:42, July 18, 2019 (UTC) I've got another question. So say I wanted to add like Admand's family members or something. Can I add in their pages? --Fight Like All of LionClan 00:23, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay! --Fight Like All of LionClan 00:25, July 19, 2019 (UTC) I've got another question. When do the rp's like actually start? Sorry if I'm asking to many questions XD --Fight Like All of LionClan 22:34, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Got it. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:12, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay! I did plan to have a wolf in the Pack of Rising Stars. Her name's Dakota and her rank is Beta, and she's three years old. I'll make her page. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:19, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay. --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:21, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Could you help me with me with the image on Dakota's page? --Fight Like All of LionClan 23:59, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Thx --Fight Like All of LionClan 00:07, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I'd like to delete them but ill still try to be active 03:41, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey, if you want I can fix the character template to not show what sections aren't filled out. like WCCRPs and WITFs. 23:20, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I'm back, I popped back in the chat. 01:17, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I'm v sure they're working. I'll try and get on before bed too 23:48, July 21, 2019 (UTC) I'll be on in about an hour or so. What do you feel isn't needed? 03:44, July 22, 2019 (UTC) I can't really do much about what VE puts in it. It has several bugs that I can't fix. That's just VE but I can fix the siblings thing I suppose. That's what we updated it to on WITF and WCCRP lol but yeah I'll see what I can do but the VE box isn't something I can fix. That's wikias bit there 19:08, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:37, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Of course, I can hop on a few days of the week. I normally check up every other day since I have other rps I mod and whatnot. 10:33, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I'm active. Which two groups have started? --Fight Like All of LionClan 19:01, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Nice. I'll the start the Pack of Shining Stars Rp. So how do you reply to it like, inside ''the box like you did? I just looked at it. Ik how to reply outside the box, but not inside of it. Does that make any sense? --Fight Like All of LionClan 19:03, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Thx. --Fight Like All of LionClan 19:06, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Question? Yo I was wondering if there's a possibility at some point in the future where Hinto or Kodiak could be Red's mate or something I have a good idea for them and I was wondering if she already has one its ok I'll ask someone else Crawlss (talk) 22:14, July 28, 2019 (UTC) That's fine. Let me know the details whenever you figure them out. Also how do you make a signature work? I made one but it didn't show my userpage and I don't know how to link it. Crawlss (talk) 23:08, July 28, 2019 (UTC) HI, Ari! As of tomorrow I'm not going to be active until Sunday or Saturday. Bye for now! --Fight Like All of LionClan 21:25, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, totally go ahead! 04:40, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Re Oh hey Flame! it's good seeing you around! I'm not going to be active here since I'm not interested in this roleplay (i'm more interested in warriors, if any at all) so if you delete the characters I had, that's cool. I'm not going to be active, but I hope the best for your wiki <3 ~Patchfeather~ 16:08, July 31, 2019 (UTC) That sounds cool! I might join! --Fight Like All of LionClan 21:52, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I will! I just need to make Al's page now rn. I'll probably have time in a few hours. --Fight Like All of LionClan 17:24, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Question So um-- I made all of my characters pages but how does it work once I fill in everything and when can I put it up for a page nomination? — 'Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' 19:25, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Ok I got it thanks! — 'Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)''' 19:32, August 5, 2019 (UTC) I'll try and make the rest of my pages this week. It's beenna busy bit of weeks since I'm getting ready to move and start working. 23:28, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Hello there! I’ve seen that you asked me if I wanted to join this wiki on my talk page, and I would be happy too. I would appreciate if you messaged my talk page again, and explain to me some of the rules of the wiki. --Drawing Person (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Hey, out of curiosity. Are you still making blanks or know of anyone that is? 05:37, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Ah alrogjt, I'm asking around as I have a wiki that I need my own blanks gor but can't make them coz my laptop crashed. 20:15, September 1, 2019 (UTC) You made WiTFs old ones didn't you? 23:04, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay. I'm trying to find someone who can do some realistic blanks something in the style of what wccrp has �� 00:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Which ones? I only need 4 sets of shorthair and longhair blanks. 00:49, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Do you have a screenshot of one? 01:03, September 2, 2019 (UTC)